Power nailers are relatively common place in the construction trades. Often times, however, the power nailers that are available may not provide the user with a desired degree of flexibility and freedom due to the presence of hoses and such that couple the power nailer to a source of pneumatic power. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an improved power nailer.